Matryoshka Doll
Overview The ''' '''is a secondary grenade available in the Zombie maps Ascension and Call of the Dead. When thrown, they act as a cluster bomb, exploding four times. Most often, one doll will explode into three dolls that fly out in random direction's. Matryoshka Dolls are always an instant kill until extremely high rounds. The Matryoshka Dolls takes up the players secondary tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Gersch Device. If the player is in possesion of Matryoshka Dolls and recives the Gersch Device and swaps the player will then lose the Matryoshka Dolls, and be replaces by the Gersch Device. This will happen vise versa but will not happen on Call of the Dead because there is only one tactical grenade. Its usefulness can be hindered by its random nature of explosions, resulting in the possibility of the grenade thrower harming him or herself; however, this is remedied by using PhD Flopper. It is a completely new tactical grenade, but does not distract zombies like the Monkey Bomb or Gersch Device. It is most useful when surrounded from all sides, as it will clear the path for the player. It is more useful for dealing with monkeys than its regular grenades and the Gersch Device, as monkeys aren't killed by the Gersch Device and can't throw back Matryoshka Dolls. If a player already has the Gersch Device in their inventory, the Matryoshka Dolls will replace them, and vice-versa. Therefore, one single player cannot have both the Gersch Device and the dolls since they are both special grenades. It may be more useful to have the Gersch Device, as it will both pull zombies towards itself and kill zombies, whereas Matryoshka Dolls can only be used for killing and can possibly damage the player that threw them. Trivia *There are four Matryoshka dolls scattered through Ascension. These dolls are Characters of the four zombies playable characters, and will respond when the player presses the 'use' key with a comment in a high-pitched version of the appropriate character's voice. These comments differ when different characters interact with the different dolls. The locations of the dolls are: **Takeo - Can be found on the shelves next to the PhD Flopper. **Dempsey - Is found on the flaming barrel to the left of the Claymore buy point on the wall. **Richtofen - Is in the room directly below the Stakeout, and can be found on a large table in a corner. **Nikolai - Can be found on top of the measuring and recording equipment, next to the Speed Cola machine. **Richtofen's Matroyshka doll has a red smiley face on his armband, rather than a swastika. *Richtofen's doll has his Wehrmacht outfit, even though he is wearing a space suit in Ascension. *The Matryoshka Dolls are the only tactical grenades available from the Mystery Box in Call of the Dead. *The Matryoshka Dolls always kill the zombies instantly except for George A. Romero. *A same black zombie head picture appears at the bottom of every Matryoshka doll. *The axis dolls such as Richtofen's and Takeo are standing up and the allied dolls Tank and Nikolai are knocked over. *While priming the doll, one of the four main character's dolls can be seen. Gallery Dempsey Matryoshka.png|Tank Dempsey Matryoshka Doll. Nikolai Matryoshka.png|Nikolai Belinski Matryoshka Doll Takeo Matryoshka.png|Takeo Masaki Matryoshka Doll Richtofen Martyoshka.png|Edward Richtofen Matryoshka Doll The Bottom of Matryoshka Doll.jpg|The bottom of a Matryoshka Doll Video Video:Black Ops Zombies: Ascension Matryoshka dollsMatryoshka dolls on Ascension Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Wonder Weapons